Occupation:Escort
by HugglesXKitten
Summary: What do you do when you tire of the area you live in? If you have the money, you move. What do you do if you find a new favorite restaurant? You go there. What happens when a girl begins to make you re-think your views? Don't run, walk. SesshxRin- AU
1. Part 1: A New Perspective

**Author's Note:** So, after the dating game I came up with this idea. It ties in to the dating game, though takes place a few years later and the main focus is no longer Miroku and Sango! I hope you enjoy my funny, sweet, romantic story _Occupation:Escort_!

Updated: February. 18, 2012

* * *

><p>Humans seem to think that dating and relationships are a game, and I tend to agree. Especially where they are involved.<p>

They see me, even from a distance, and decide that they like me. They don't know me, and are fickle enough to think that looks, and mannerisms make a person. Or a demon, in my case. They take silence as being mysterious rather than unimpressed, and no matter what you say they'll either: fall in love with you, or end up crying. Either is an unfavorable outcome for myself, but it made me realize the potential to make a lot of money.

If I had a nickel for each time I was told that I was the object of some girls affection, or even love, I would be well off. It made me think about lust, which is far more prevalent in this dirty human human city. I began to consider lust in comparison to love or affection, and the often indistinguishable line that separates, and sometimes joins them. Often enough that was what it boiled down to.

Humans want to be held, and touched, and told that they look pretty in that short skirt, or that they don't look fat in those pants. Who am I to deny them those things? So, I began giving these females the praise and reassurances which they needed. For a price.

Being an escort is much more work than we in the business are given credit for. Some clients are obnoxious, some are in some small amount psychotic, and some, well they're just plain vile. Which I, to a degree, expected from humans. Then, there are others. The ones who do fall in love with you. They're often weak of will and low on self-esteem. Then you come in and renew some of their faith in themselves, and they forget that they're paying you. That's just a mess in general.

The last type is the one who wants a picture of the two of you together, so that she can show you off to her friends as her new boyfriend. You have no idea just how many girls only want that deception. It makes me wonder of the value place on humans having mates. I've needed to start keeping track of cities, so that I never hand out pictures twice in the same area.

It so happened once, that I'd done just that and two of my clients met and showed of heir 'boyfriends' to each other. Just imagine their surprise, and the loks on their faces when they flashed the same picture. It was a completely unpleasant disaster, which I would prefer not to repeat.

I've also had to begin categorizing faces and names in my memory. I then take them and align them with certain attributes of customers, so that i can handle any situation. Like one time.

I was walking from my house to the grocery store. It was only a few blocks away, so I figured that I could get the fresh air. I had been cramped up in rooms for three nights in a row, and none of them my own. Before I even got to the end of my street I was stopped by a tall, curvy brunette, with feather earrings.

"Oh, it's you!" She exclaimed, smiling brightly up at me. "It's nice to finally meet you!' I stared down at her, trying to place her face as she shook my hand. Try as I might, I did not recognize this girl.

"Pardon me, but how do I know you again?" I asked, fearing the worst.

"Oh, you don't!" She replied with a light laugh, letting me relax a bit. I had been afraid that she had been a client from a longer time than my memory could retrace. For all my years, I have never had a stellar memory. "Kanna showed me your picture and I was wondering when I would get a chance to see you in person."

'_Kanna, Kanna, Kanna.._.' I thought, searching my memory. '_Oh, right! The screamer..._' Of course I didn't say that aloud. What I _did_ say was, "I apologize! Kanna mentioned you, but I fear that I don't remember your name. I have a terrible time with names if I don't have a face to match it to." The last line was the truth if the rest was not.

"Oh, it's Kagura."

I had a tough time convincing Kagura that I really had somewhere I needed to be, and that, no, I couldn't stop and join her for a coffee. Neither could I chat and get to know her. By the time I shook her off, I would have been finished my shopping, and home making my clam chowder. That was just a week ago.

The job comes with many responsibilities, requirements, and sacrifices. There is almost no free time in my schedule. I often get no sleep, which since I don't really need to sleep, is not such a problem. I have to travel almost weekly, and I need to meet people to make connections. I must conduct myself accordingly.

It suits me just fine, but this city no longer does. So, I sold my house and drove towards my new apartment a few cities over. All of my possessions fit into my trunk, and it didn't surprise me. I am actually moving closer to my brother, but I won't be telling him that.

My new apartment is adequately sized for myself and the small amount of things I own. It is in a quiet area, next to a large park, with many trees. Up and down my street, little obscure businesses are located. Most seem to be closed, but right at the corner there is a little family restaurant. The neon _open_ sign stayed on all night, and people were always coming and going. It's sign read_ Sonny's_, and when I first passed it, the most delicious scent wafted through the quickly closing door that someone had just walked through.

I think I may go there tomorrow. If I don't have an 'appointment' that is.


	2. Part 2: Sonny's Not Owned By Sonny

**Author's Note:** Sorry for taking so long! :D

**Updated:**March. 25, 2012

* * *

><p>The people in his new city were the same as those in every other city that Sesshomaru had been to so far. The better to make money off of. He had already managed to gain five new clients in the two weeks since he had arrived at his new apartment. His schedule was sufficiently packed by the time he managed to make it down to that quaint little restaurant.<p>

Eventually though, he was able to meander down to _Sonny's_. It was rather late one night, practically midnight, and he had been heading home from Momoe, his newest client's house. As always, it was open. He stepped through the door, almost walking into someone.

"I apologize for my mistep," he murmured, blinking as he met big, round, yellow eyes. They were staring out of a green face that barely reached to his knees.

"It's not a problem, sir," the imp said with as much of a smile as his beaky face could manage. He was wearing a stark white apron, over a brown shirt and khakis. "Welcome to _Sonny's_."

"You're Sonny I take it?"

"While I am the owner of this establishment, that is incorrect. I am Jaken."

" If you're the owner then why is the restaurant called _Sonny's_?"

" Who would eat at _Jaken's_?" A valid point. "Did you want a table, sir?"

"Indeed, if you don't mind."

"Of course not," the little demon quipped. "Rin, you silly girl, there's a customer!"

"Yes, master Jaken!" came enthusiastically from behind the counter directly in front of them. Seconds later a girl, who had apparently been sitting behind it, stood with a book in her hand. Her bangs hung near her eyes and her face held a pretty smile. She wore a uniform, with a green apron, which had splashes of orange and yellow decorating it.

"Come and help him!" Jaken ordered, not un-affectionatly, walking over and disappearing behind the counter.

The girl put down her book and rushed over. Her movements were quick, yet graceful. Sesshomaru turned his eyes away and sat in one of the mismatched chairs. It wasn't just the chairs that didn't match, he noticed. It was everything in the room. The tables were all sorts of shapes, sizes and colors. The decorations were a collaboration of polaroids, posters and paintings. Nothing belonged together, but they all still seemed a set in a peculiar way.

"Welcome to _Sonny's_," the girl- Rin, chirped. "Our special today is shrimp primavera with salad and garlic toast. The soup of the day is cream of brocolli and cheddar. The- oh, wow, you have pretty eyes!" The girl switched tracks again. "My name is Rin, as master Jaken said, and I will be your server this evening, morning... evening..."

Sesshomaru stared at her. It wasn't the compliment that had thrown him off, he had, had his eyes praised many times. It was the rapidity of her speech, and the animation with which she spoke. Most of the women he met tried to sound sophisticated and spoke slowly. Some even feigned accents.

"That sounds delicious," he managed to say in his deep voice, and waved away a menu before she could go off another nodded, showing her teeth as she smiled. She scribbled his order down in a little spiral notebook, and he involuntarily noticed that she had terrible handwriting. The worst he'd seen really.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" She inquired.

"Chocolate milk." She laughed and he blinked at her. Who was this girl to laugh right in his face?

"That's cute of you. Here you are, all grown up, and you're ordering chocolate milk. Here I was, expecting you to order wine, or champagne, or something." Yes. He realized now that he _should_ have ordered some wine. "Not that chocolate milk is a bad choice! I love chocolate milk." She put the eraser of her pencil to her bottom lip. "Actually, I also love mango juice. They've got to be tied in tastiness." She smiled her happy smile at him. "I'll just go get your milk and place your order."

The silence was welcome as she walked away. There were many other customers, but they seemingly had already been served. Most were sipping drinks of one kind or another., some were eating, and a few were getting up to leave. The moment one person left, another would arrive. A few would be greeted by a bright exclamation of, "welcome to Sonny's!" Others were obviously regular customers, seeing as the waitress knew their names and would address them accordingly, "Good Morning, Suou! How is Masayuki? And Mr. Wantanabe has recovered from his surgery?" There seemed to be very few patrons that Rin did not know.

"Here you go," said the girl in question, placing his drink in front of him on the table. Condensation ringed on the table almost instantly.

"Thank you." He didn't look up.

"No problem." She didn't walk away and he could tell that she was staring at him.

"Can I help you?" he asked, slightly annoyed by the rudeness of this woman.

"I was just wondering your name,"Rin responded in a matter-of-fact tone. "I'm usually good at guessing, if you don't wanna tell me. I never forget a face," she paused," or a name, come to think of it, so that means that you're new here. Did you just move to the neighborhood? Oh, and you never told me your name! I guess I'll have to guess!"

"You could try." He hadn't meant to issue the challenge, it had just slipped from his lips.

"Bill?"

"No." He sighed.

"Darien?"

"Do I look like a Darien?"

"Not completely. Hakaku?"

"Definitely not."

"Rin! Get back to work!" Jaken's voice rang from the back room, and the girl jumped.

"Excuse me." She curtsied and was gone.

Sesshomaru lifted his glass and took a sip, staring at the ring of water where it has rested on the wood. This girl was like a whirlwind. She dashed around the room, serving everyone and chatting all the way. She had an energy that he could not comprehend. He resigned himself to the fact that she would be returning with his food. Hopefully it was sooner than later. He was famished. It had been several hours since he'd last eaten.

As if on que, Rin walked up with a tray in her hand.

"Shrimp Primavera, garlic toast, and caesar salad!" she chirped, placing the plate in front of him.

"Thank you," He replied, unwrapping his cutlery form his blue napkin. This time, Rin was off without a word. He speared some pasta and shrimp onto his fork then shoved it into his mouth.

A contented sigh escaped Sesshomaru's lips. He didn't know if it was the spices, technique, or some form of magic, but this was supremely delicious. It was probably the most flavorful dish that he'd eaten in years. He stared down at the plate. This was even more tasty than the things he'd taken to creating in the recent months He could see a few ingredients, and tell a few spices by tongue, but very much doubted that he could succeed in recreating this dish. His culinary abilities weren't nearly so honed.

One thing was certain; he would be returning to Sonny's again. He was awakened from his revirie by Rin.

"How was it?" she asked, and he realized that he'd finished.

"Quite good," was all he said. She beamed at him.

"I'm glad! I'm sure that Master Jaken will be too! Can I get you any dessert, or coffee? The cherry pie is to die for."

"No thank you. Perhaps next time." Her already radiant smile managed to brighten.

"That means that you'll be coming back! I'm so happy!" She placed his bill, and a complementary mint next to his hand. "You can pay at the register! Have a good day, and we'll see you soon Hikaru!"

"Sorry, my name isn't Hikaru either." He actually had to suppress a chuckle. She snapped her fingers.

"Dangit! Oh well. I'm sure I'll get it eventually!"

"I'm sure you think you will," he said. They walked together to the til and she ducked behind the counter. She punched in his order number and the price popped up on the screen. "Do you accept credit cards?" he asked. Rin's eyebrows drew up and together in a disbelieving look.

"Doesn't everyone nowadays?"

"I guess you are right." 'Tip' blinked on the little screen and he allowed a more than generous amount, before the rest of the transaction went through.

"Have a good day..." Rin smile wide, holding out his receipt with the tips of her fingers. Sesshpumaru took it and nodded before turning to leave. "Come again soon!"

* * *

><p><strong>End note:<strong> Bill is a reference to Pokemon. Darien to English dub of Sailor Moon. Suou and Masayuki to the romcom Manga _Butterflies, Flowers_. Hikaru is from_ Ouran High School Host Club._

.


	3. APRIL FOOLS

**Author's Note:** To those who wish for more SesshXRin...

**Updated: **April. 1, 2012

* * *

>Sesshomaru strode into Sonny's the next day and grabbed Rin by the arm, pulling her into a deep kiss.<p>"What was that for?" she gasped as they broke away from their embrace, effectively ignoring the patrons of the diner.<p>

"I can't wait any longer," he growled. "Do me."

"But I don't even know your name!"

"You don't need to know my name you scream 'oh baby'."

She smiled and pulled him back onto the polished counter and proceeded to take the skin boat to tuna town.

spear the bearded clam...

Do the mommy/daddy dance...

Exchange bodily fluids...

* * *

><strong>End Note:<strong>Like it?

HAHAHAHAHAHAH I'm so happy that while some of you took me seriously, some of you actually noticed it was my April Fools joke hahahahaha! :D


	4. Part 3: What's in a Name?

**Author's Note:** So, I received many amusing reviews about the last chapter. I just wanted to clarify again... It WAS an April Fool's joke.(devised by me and _mostly_ the lovely Inali Grimalkin). I am surprised that some people took it so seriously. I just laughed. If it offended anyone, I apologize. lol Sorry it's been so long, as well.

This is not beta'd as a surprise for the busy, and as I mentioned before, _lovely_ Inali Grimalkin.

**Updated:** May. 10, 2012

* * *

><p>"Oh! Nobu, you're back!"<p>

Sesshomaru cringed. When he had walked into Sonny's he'd been met by Jaken and a crowd of customers. The peppy little waitress had been nowhere in sight, nor was she within range of his acute ears.

"Actually, that isn't isn't my name either," he said, turning to the girl who had just walked through the door. Her cheeks were flushed, and her hair was tousled as if she had been running. A little black sweater hung slightly off her shoulders, partially concealing the green of her apron. She was smiling, as per usual, and wore headphones, one in her ear and the other dangled by her collarbone.

"Darn, I thought that I had it that time!" She giggled. "Am I right in thinking that it begins with an 'N'?" Sesshomaru sighed.

"My name is Sesshomaru." He spoke quietly. He wasn't sure why he had decided to tell her. Maybe it was that he had realized that she was likely never going to give up the guessing game, and that it would become increasingly annoying. The reaction that he received was rather extraordinary. The petite girl's face lit up like a Christmas tree, and her body tensed towards him in anticipation.

"Really? That's an uncommon name! I like it!" She looked thoughtful, though her eyes didn't lose their sparkle. "It suits you! Lord Sesshomaru of Sonny's cafe!" One of his shapely eyebrows raised.

"Lord?" He wondered. Rin nodded.

"It's all in how you act and carry yourself!" She answered. "Your stride is graceful like a debutante, and you act like everyone is below you. It's just like you're a lord and the whole world is your castle!" Before Sesshomaru could reply, Rin skipped off, humming a tune that was- for some reason- familiar to him, into the back room. He didn't re-emerge for near fifteen minutes.

He watched as she proceeded to greet everyone in the room. When he realized that he was watching this agitating creature he let out a little huff, and turned his eyes towards his watch. It was a cheap thing, purchased at a convenience store, but it kept the time, and so was satisfactory. Right then it was telling him that he still had an hour until he had to meet his one client of the day. Regularly he would have booked more than one, but this client paid big and demanded time for it; time he had.

"Do you have an appointment today, Lord Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru did not look up and fought to keep emotions from his face.

"I do, though it really is none of your business."

"I know. I'm just curious! I see that Master Jaken has already served you, Is there anything else that I could get for you?" Rin tilted her head. :I could get you some chocolate milk, if you want."

"No, thank you."

"Okee-dokee! Just call me if you need anything!"

Sesshomaru turned his attention back to his crab stir-fry, but found that he was no longer hungry. He sighed and raised his clawed hand up above his head to get the waitress's attention. She noticed instantly, and bee-lined back towards him.

"Change your mind on the chocolate milk?" She asked in her infuriatingly sweet voice.

"No," he retorted. "I would like a take home container, if you would be so kind as to get one for me."

"Too full?" She asked, placing a hand on one of her round hips, and raising the other to press her index finger to her chin. He didn't allow any verbal answer for such a ridiculous question. He did, however, nod. She smiled. "Alright! I'll only be two shakes of a little lamb's tail." Then she disappeared, only to return a minute later with his Styrofoam trays. "Here you go."

"Thank you Rin," he replied, not about to let his aggravating girl force him to such savagery as to not use manners. He took the containers from her hands, and proceeded to scoop the remainder of his delicious food into the crude dish, closing the lid when done.

When he stood to leave, Rin was nowhere in sight. He was thankful. He was in no mood for her incessant chatter. When he approached the cash register it was Jaken who he paid. For once, he was on his way with no more hassle or conversation than needed.


	5. Part 4: Papayas?

"Your hair is simply gorgeous. What do you use in it my dear?" Mrs. Tanaka, a middle-aged, brunette asked. Rin smiled and tilted her head slightly to the side.

"Last night I used a homemade treatment of eggs, olive oil and mashed papaya," she explained. "It's really good for your hair, and the papaya makes it smell nicer."

The older lady smiled pleasantly, "I didn't realize that you knew things about haircare," she admitted. Rin nodded.

"Oh, yes. My mother owns a salon, so she teaches me these things. It's quite useful, especially in hair emergencies." She giggled. "Our house is above the salon, so I help there when I have the chance. Not with so much, just treatments and shampoos and the like," most of this was said in one breath; a common occurrence, so Rin had to pause to breathe. "I do a few updo's too."

"That's really interesting! Which salon? I just happen to need a touch up." Mrs. Tanaka patted her bottle blonde hair gently. Rin smiled.

"It's near the high school. Sea Breeze Salon. It's the big blue building, you can't miss it." Just then the door opened and a familiar face appeared. Rin's smile widened and she smiled at the woman in front of her. "I'll be back with your order once it's done, I just have to greet the new arrival."

"Go on, dear. Don't let me keep you."

Rin walked over to the back corner table where an oh-so familiar figure was sitting. His long and flowing platinum hair was tied into a ponytail today, and he wore a blue dress shirt with black slacks. His long legs were stretched out beneath the table, his stylish shoes were polished to a shine.

"Good afternoon, Lord Sesshomaru," she said, walking up. His eyes turned and she watched them look her up and down. She also would have sworn that she saw his nostrils twitch. "Can I get you a drink?"

"A glass of red wine," the deep, yet smooth voice replied. His eyes turned look back at his hands that rested on the table in front of him.

"I'll be right back, then!" She said, placing a menu in front of him. She went back into the kitchen. The stainless steel was all spotless and clean. Rin waved at the cook- Myouga, and filled a glass with the best red wine that Jaken ordered. She glanced around at the familiar space in the back once before heading back into the dining room.

It was getting late, and though Jaken's was a twenty-four hour restaurant, many of the patrons were in the process of leaving. Even Mrs. Tanaka had apparently decided against dessert, and headed out.

Rin hummed as she weaved through the tables, glass in hand. Arriving at her destination, she placed the glass gently in front of it's purchaser.

"There you are," she quipped. "Our finest red wine. Have you looked at the menu? If not could I suggest the Salmon BLT? It's not as fancy as you'd usually order though... Maybe the Pan-seared Haddock? It comes with a side of portobello sauce, brown and wild rice, and steamed asparagus." She paused. "If not that, then-"

"The haddock will be fine, thank you." There was a specific stress to the words thank you, when he said it that made Rin shut her mouth and nod, heading off to the kitchen after assuring him that she would be back with his order. She could have sworn that she heard him mutter, "papyas?"

Something wasn't exactly right about Sesshomaru today. Yes, he was always slightly annoyed with her and her chipper moods; many people felt that way, but this time it was different. It was as if something were bothering him. Rin couldn't even begin to guess what, and she knew that he would not open up to her, so she just continued to don her sweet smile and chipper attitude. She flitted about, taking orders and handing out meals as they came. It took no more than twenty minutes for Myouga to finish the haddock.

"One haddock special," Rin said, quite quietly for her. She placed it gently in front of the well-dressed and almost frighteningly attractive man before her, and nodded rather than saying anything before walking away.

The rest of her shift slipped by with Rin barely noticing. it was a rather busy evening and she didn't even notice when Sesshomaru slipped out- Jaken being the one to ring him through the till. As she came upon his table, for the first time noticing that he was gone, she saw something resting under his wine glass. It was a ten dollar bill.

Lord Sesshomaru had left her a tip.


	6. Part 5: Three Dates and Emptiness

**Author's Note: **This is one of the big chapters that start tp ;ead into more interesting things. I hope you like it. Please continue with the reviews, and maybe ask questions. Tell me what you like, and what you dislike. 'Update soon' is review fodder, but makes me a little sad every time I read it (which is too often). I write for you, please review for me, unless you want me to go on a strike lol. Just kidding... or am I? And for the ones who DO post proper revoews already, I thank you wholeheartedly, and would like to know that the few of you have kept me going.

**Updated: **September. 22, 2012

* * *

><p>Strange things aren't expected to happen as a general rule. One goes about their day and thinks that the same monotonous or, dare I say exciting things will happen to them as they do every day. Terrible things happen, but you don't realize that they can happen to anyone until you see it with your own eyes.<p>

That day had been hectic. Three dates, almost back to back was the activity of the day for Sesshomaru, no matter how bad that sounds.

The _lovely_ Aina was the first. I use the compliment very loosely. She was the whole package; curvy as they come, with long hair and poofy eyelashes that almost fell off into her salad. Ran was later and they didn't leave her room for another two hours. She was easily impressed, he didn't even have to try. Finally, he had his work cut out for him staying sane with Mami, the needy and ever unfortunate. Can you say Munchausen?

Though he wouldn't admit it, he was thoroughly exhausted by the time he made it in for his late night dinner. Being a night owl, it wasn't the time that bothered him, rather the business.

There was not another patron to be seen in the now familiar restaurant, and at the sound of the door, he saw Rin jump, as if startled. She was standing stiffly behind the cash register, and her face was a little pale. Maybe she wasn't feeling well. Sesshomaru snorted; it annoyed him that he even noticed that the usual pink was gone from her cheeks.

He walked towards one of the few tables that weren't in disarray and as he went to sit down he noticed how strange this situation was. Not only was this the first time that he'd been the only customer in _Sonny's_, but Rin usually kept everything tidy and neat. If she wasn't in, the owner did the cleaning rounds. Plus, the waitress hadn't began jabbering mercilessly and ceaselessly.

As he turned towards her he caught a glimpse of movement in the room behind Rin. She cringed, and closed her eyes, and for the first time he saw fear, and no trace of a smile on her face. In a flash, he was by her side. He saw her surprise at her speed, and at the same time caught a glimpse of the person in the back room.

A stocky man in a face mask, and dressed in all black. He was carrying a computer monitor out of a room that had apparently been locked, since he'd obviously kicked it in; the wood by the lock was splintered. He startled as he saw the much taller Sesshomaru enter the small hallway and began to run. Unfortunately for him, he tripped over his own feet and stumbled. Not only was he knocked unconscious by his blunder, but the monitor screen cracked.

Once the police arrived Rin had to answer some questions, and Jaken had to be called in to help survey the damage. Soon they let Rin go, with Jaken offering her paid time off for her to gain her bearings.

As she went to step out of the door, Sesshomaru reached and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him and the relieved gratitude showed in her eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, but he cut her off.

"Where do you live?" She looked confused. It was an interestingly intriguing look for her, making her look almost childlike.

"Why?"

"I'll walk you home."

"You don't have to," she replied, clearly embarrassed.

"I insist.' His voice was firm and his stance was like a rock. There was nothing that she could say that would be able to move him. She sighed, but smiled.

"Thank you. It's this way."

* * *

><p><strong>End Note:<strong> Awwww Sesshy saved Rin!


	7. Part 6: Flights of Fancy or Just Heroism

**Author's Note:** I seriously hope that you like this chapter. It was requested that I do a flashback of the robbery from Rin's point of view. I thought about it, and this chapter is the result. Thank you for all of your reviews and please continue to do so. The more you review, the more I _want _to write.

**Updated:** October. 24, 2012

* * *

><p>Rin had had difficulty adjusting and keeping busy during the mandatory one week off that Jaken had opposed on her. He had told her of this time off the morning after the break in. She had tried to argue, but everyone seemed to think it was for the best.<p>

Since that day, everyone seemed to be tiptoeing around her. Even the clients at the salon seemed to be worried or nervous, and Rin had a feeling that they doubted the sincerity of her smiles. It was ridiculous.

She realized that, yes, a big thing had happened to her. Who knows what may have come to pass if Sesshomaru hadn't appeared as the knight in shining armour? She shuddered to think about it, but she couldn't stop living her life, wondering after what ifs. She had taken the precaution of putting a bottle of hairspray and a lighter into her small purse, which seemed to magically fit just about anything she needed in it. If anyone tried to do what that man did to her again, then they'd get a homemade flamethrower to the face.

She sighed as she began to remember what had happened.

She had been doing a routine skim of the money in the til; placing the mountain of bills in the zippered bag that Jaken kept just for that specific task. Suddenly, a customer walked up. She looked up and smiled at him. He'd looked normal enough, with his fatherly face, and she'd seen him there before. That's when things had taken a turn for the worse. He'd taken out his weapon and threatened her, slowly moving behind the counter. She'd done what she'd known was the right thing, by handing the money over right away. He moved behind her and demanded that she open the safe for him, but there was no safe, and when she told him so, he grew angry.

That was when Sesshomaru opened the door, and thing seemed to slow down from there. The moment she'd seen his face, she'd felt safe, knowing, somehow that he would save her. Which was what he had done.

Sesshomaru had saved her, and even after all of the talk with the authorities was through, he had stayed and walked her her home. He hadn't said a word, but he had let her ramble on nervously, as she was still a bit shaken. When she had turned from her doorway to thank him he had disappeared.

Now, here she was back at work, and thinking about him. Call it a slight crush, turned fancy.

He showed up, as usual, in the evening. Rin was already wiping tables and chatting-up the customers, who also went out of their way not to mention the last week, and asked her how she was feeling. Though she didn't show it, this thoroughly annoyed her. Not that anyone could tell, with the bright and glowing smile she offered to each person she spoke to.

"Good evening, Lord Sesshomaru," she piped up as he walked in and selected one of the empty tables. She made sure that her voice didn't sound any more excited than it usually did. He actually turned to her slightly and offered a nod. That was a first. She set about bringing the order in her hands to the proper patrons, then doubled back to where he sat, looking all at once tired, and stalwart.

"What can I get for you tonight?"She questioned. His eyes turned to her, and he paused for a second before opening his menu and browsing the pages.

"A nice red wine, as usual," he said, "and herb-crusted tilapia with a caesar salad to start." As an after-thought he added, "no bacon." Rin nodded, scribbling in her book, then ran off to place his order. She poured the wine slowly into the glass, and carried it back to the table. She prepared a caesar salad, and triple-checked to make sure that she left off the bacon. When she returned, Sesshomaru's eyes were closed, and he looked as if he were sleeping, so she gently placed the glass on the table and the bowl beside it, being careful to not make a noise. Still, his eyes opened and he nodded and took a sip.

Rin wandered away, but her eyes mostly remained on him; it was a miracle that she didn't trip. She liked to think that he didn't notice that she kept glancing his way as he slowly ate his salad, and he may not have, but her interest did not go unnoticed by a few of the older ladies sitting in the room. To be fair, Sesshomaru managed to draw the eyes of all women, whether young of old, at least fo a moment; usually more.

His meal was finished in a shorter amount of time than it usually would be. Rin suspected that this was Jaken's way of saying '_thank you for saving my money'_. She collected the hot plate, and carried it off to her knight.

"Herb-crusted tilapia, coming right up." She placed the plate on the table and collected his menu. "I hope that you enjoy it."

"I'm sure it taste good enough," he looked down at his plate. She turned to leave, but faced him again when he said," wait." He turned to her, and she found her face heating when his eyes traveled over her face. "How are you feeling?" Not so surprisingly, it didn't bother her when _he _asked.

"I'm doing well," she responded, smiling wide and sincerely. "Thank you for asking." He nodded and turned back to his food, and she took this as her dismissal.


	8. Part 7: Business and Pleasure

**Author's Note: **Thank you for all of the reviews :) The readers of this story are quite attentive, and you make me feel like writing! Also, as a gift to you- slight CUTENESS ALERT. :)

**Updated:** November. 5, 2012

* * *

><p>Things have a way of happening that can be strange. When his half-brother called and asked him to do something for him, Sesshomaru had to pause. InuYasha never asked him for a thing. He couldn't fairly say no. It would be a rather expensive favor- even factoring in any sort of familial discount, mostly because he would be forced to cancel a week's worth of appointments. Still, he would do it. The travel was only a two-hour drive, and he arrived early Sunday evening.<p>

His father's house was a familiar sight, even with a fresh coat of paint. The only thing that was missing was the old oak that had been in the front yard; it had begun to rot the previous year, and it had to be cut down. A shame really, it had been an impressive tree. He had moved out four years ago, but it still felt like home, and had every year when he returned for the holidays.

He unpacked in his old room. It too was nostalgic. It was like high school. You hated it when you were there at first, but after you left you missed it, and felt like the time spent there could have been put to a better use.

At dinner, InuYasha debriefed him on his 'mission.' He was to pretend to be interested in a cousin of Kagome's, and take her on a few dates. Kagome was InuYasha's girlfriend; a pretty girl who was less annoying than most. She looked much like Rin, but Kagome knew that she was attractive, while Rin seemed not to even notice.

Sesshomaru blinked, surprised at himself for even thinking in those terms, and shrugged his shoulders. He knew how humans measured beauty, it was not like it was his _own_ opinion that he was thinking in terms of.

He accepted the challenge of playing the romantic date for this 'Sango'. From what InuYasha told him, she was nice enough. She was learning French, and was hopelessly smitten with a good friend of his brother's. Piece of cake.

* * *

><p>The choice of Bel Cibo restaurant was not so much for seduction value, but rather that it had been Sesshomaru's favorite restaurant when he was younger. He smiled, and flashed his charm, for the obviously naive girl across from him. A few phrases in his semi-fluent french, a kiss on the hand, and some seafood linguine later, the night ended.<p>

Date number two was the only other date it took. Apparently, Sango's friend loved her too, since he barged into _Le Cuiller D'Argent, _a fancy French place,yelling about needing to talk to her. It was all very amusing, when he thought about it, but that didn't keep him from holding out his hand for payment.

"Cheapskate."

"I gave you a discount as a family favor, trust me. Keep counting."

Two-hundred dollars was usually what he made in a day, if not one visit, but InuYasha didn't know that. He had no idea how good a deal he actually received.

* * *

><p>When he arrived home, Sesshomaru had many messages; a few were from the same person. Then he realized how nice it was not to have had to respond to them for a whole seven days. He listened to the remaining messages, but left them; he would get to them the next day. All he wanted right then was a good meal.<p>

Sonny's was not busy, and he was glad of that. He was in one of the moods where he preferred quiet. Sesshomaru sat and read the menu- which changed each week, and felt, more than saw Rin walk up.

"Hello Rin," he said before she could greet him. "I would like a chocolate milk and prawn salad." looking like she wanted to say something else, she walked to the back. Sesshomaru leaned back in his seat, bracing himself for what would come next.

"It was you, wasn't it?" Rin wondered, placing the chocolate milk on the table in front of him. He knew what she was talking about, but felt like amusing himself.

"What do you mean?" She second-guessed herself for a second, but then looked straight at him.

"You were the one who arranged to have a cab pick me up at night."

"Well, I wasn't here," he mused, "and I couldn't leave you to wander yourself. If something happened to you, who would serve me my chocolate milk?"

Rin looked shocked, but then laughed. Her smile was a surprisingly welcome sight.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>He walked her home that night, as they had both become accustomed to. All the way Rin chattered as incessantly as she ever had. At the half-way mark, Sesshomaru had had enough.<p>

"Rin," he said, stopping in his tracks.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?" She asked, pausing next to him. With all the speed he could muster, he turned towards her and hooked an arm around her. She squeaked in alarm, and stared up at him with widened eyes. Taking advantage of her moment of confusion, he lifted her chin and leaned down.

Her lips were soft under his. Her body tensed as he pulled back. She just stared at him with her mouth agape.

"Finally, a little quiet," he joked. She did not say another word for the rest of the way to the salon, but waved shyly before darting into the building.


	9. Part 8: 'Not So' Secrets Revealed

**Author's Note: **This may be a shorter chapter, but I believe it gets the point and feelings across that I wanted it to. Besides, my readers of this story are doing the best in reviewing, and I wanted to thank you by uploading much sooner than usual! Please enjoy Rin's feelings.

**Updated:** November. 7, 2012

* * *

><p>Oh god, oh god, oh god. Oh god, oh god. Sesshomaru had kissed her.<p>

Rin sighed and plopped onto her bed, touching her lips with her fingertips. Her heart was pounding inside her ribcage and her mind was racing a mile a minute.

It wasn't like it had been her first ti,e being kissed-she had _some_ experience, but it had never been so gentle or thourough. She bit her bottom lip and could taste him on it.

"Wow."

* * *

><p>In her defense, Rin behaved as usual the next day at work. Even when Sesshomaru walked in looking as sleek as ever, she kept composed. Maybe she was <em>too <em>calm, because he gave her a few strange looks.

The service went on normally, as it had for months, but Rin felt this strange nervousness as she carried out dishes. Time seemed sped up this day. Just as he left she went to pick up his dishes, and she noticed something laying on his seat. When she inspected it she found that it had his name on it.

_ His last name was Taisho?_

Therefore she figured out that it must have fallen out of his pocket while he sat. It slipping out onto the seat would have made no sound, so it made sense that he wouldn't notice it.

Rin barely hesitated. She scooped it up, and ran from the building, only to stop in her tracks. She had been about to call his name when she had seen him. He was facing away from her in the embrace of another woman. She felt a quick pain in her chest before she heard what they were saying to one another.

"I told you that I would meet you at your apartment," Sesshomaru said, his voice even. "There was no need for you to come here. I do not conduct my business in such public areas- especially the services that you require." The woman rolled her eyes and frowned up at him.

"I'm paying for this, and just wanted to see you. The customer is always right, aren't they?" Something in her voice made it painfully clear to the waitress about what was going on. She turned to leave, but accidentally bumped into someone. At her yelp, Sesshomaru turned.

"Rin? Did you follow me?" She didn't acknowledge his question. She just left.


	10. Part 9: Conversation

**Author's Note: **Final chapter... of the first arc! :) I'm so excited to say this. The best parts will happen in the next arc, no matter how long it becomes. I hope you enjoy this. Thank you for your support, and please review.

If you enjoy this you should read Inali Grimalkin's Sesshomaru stories.

**Updated: **November. 29, 2012

* * *

><p>Something had changed- that much was for certain. Sesshomaru could feel it prick at his instincts; Rin's silence was another clue. He arrived much earlier for his dinner that was usual, and he stayed much later for the week.<p>

Rin was courteous as ever, but her incessant chatter had lessened to a polite babble; she had yet to call him Lord Sesshomaru. The fact that he found this worrisome made him ornery. This led to many misunderstandings and issues in the rest of him life.

Just the day before he had snapped at a particularly needy client. Rather than making up for it by apologizing and whispering sweet nothings, he had tossed her money on top of where her pitiful figure lay on her bed, and slammed the door behind himself on the way out.

Now, it was a chilled Sunday evening. Winter was fast approaching, and wasn't doing it casually. Having enough, he slipped into Sonny's at well after midnight following a fitful nap. That enough was frustrating- Sesshomaru _didn't _nap. Ever.

With a sour, tired look on his face, he sat at his table. He did not look at the menu, but laced his fingers on the table in front of him, sitting straight as he ever had. He was one of three customers in the building, but it took the waitress a good ten minutes to grace his table; even then she did so grudgingly. He did not wait for her to say a thing, but spoke first.

"Sit." He gestured to the seat across from him.

"I'm sorry _sir_, but I am currently working." She gestured around, but was met with a cool smile.

"But i am the only patron at this time," he stated. Rin was about to argue, but looked up to see that he was indeed correct. The other two regulars had already paid and stepped out. Little did she know that Sesshomaru had called ahead to Jaken. He had offered his a four-figure sum of money to speak to his customers and arrange a completely private atmosphere.

"So, sit," he nodded. She did, though she looked at the sugar dispenser with dedication. Sesshomaru leaned back and studied her face. He noticed a few things. One, she looked tired; two, she was pale; three, she was frustrated. He tried to think of the best tack to take. Truthfully, with all his training he was still flying blind. All he really knew was that beneath her constant papaya scent was an uncommon and subtle sorrow.

"Well, are you going to order?" She wondered calmly.

"No, I came to talk," he admitted. She finally looked up, eyes flashing.

"So, you've finally worked up the courage to confront me?" Her voice was hard, and uncharacteristic. It nearly made him flinch, which caused him to growl quietly. It was not quite quietly enough to go unnoticed, however and Rin's eyebrows raised. "Did you just _growl_ at me?" Sesshomaru looked away.

"Not at you specifically..." He saw her try to hold back a giggle as he returned his eyes to her face.

"The only way it seems that this will work is if you and I talk, so I'll start. Yes, I am an escort. I have been for a while."

"And what are you going to do about it?" Rin asked. The question stumped Sesshomaru.

"I don't follow your meaning," he admitted, annoyed with himself for sounding so idiotic. Rin sighed and ran a hand down her face.

"I mean, you have to have realized that sleeping with and lying for women that obviously may as well be faceless to you isn't a fulfilling career. It can't make you happy."

"I excel at it." Sesshomaru could feel unwelcome resentment rising. "They want it, and who am I to deny them? Lying comes easy to me."

"And, when are you going to stop lying to yourself?" Her voice was gentle, and her eyes were sad. They were sad for him. He stared at her until she spoke again. "I saw it in your face the other day; you're disgusted with what you do. You're lowering yourself from the Lord that I know you to be." She had said it all quickly and had to take a few deep breaths. He looked down and inspected his perfectly manicured nails.

"What do you expect me to do?" He asked dryly. She reached out and put a hand over his. When he looked at her she was smiling.

"First, you need to get a new job. You're a smart man, you'll figure it out."


	11. Part 10: 3 Years Later

**Author's Note:  
><strong> Merry Christmas my awesome readers and reviewers!

**Updated: **December. 18, 2012

* * *

><p><em>Three years Later<em>

Things had changed. It had taken him three years and much effort, but now Sesshomaru had a business to be proud of. He no longer sold himself, With the help of the enthusiastic Rin, he had opened his own business.

The business was a dating service which encouraged people to meet and be with someone who they could share a deep and long-lasting bond with. His cynical views on _love_ were not so strongly engrained in him any longer, though he still considered it a farce covering up plain lust and attraction. Now he allowed, at Rin's insistence, the possibility that it may be more. On occasion.

In the business he had three trusting and competent employees. The first he had hired was Cecille. She was a petite blonde woman with an authoritative air about her. Her duties were promotion, advertising, and bookings. The next hire was Julie; a slight, but firey read head. She was in charge of decoration, atmosphere, and she shared introduction shifts with the newest hire, Dean.

Dean was a mid-twenties man with an affection for women, and an even bigger thing for romance. His main job was to make people comfortable and help them in any way possible, especially in collecting feedback. Of course, Sesshomaru looked over this with a careful eye.

Though he now trusted all three of his employees, his business was growing and he would soon need to hire newer, fresher faces; possibly even buy a bigger building.

"I'll have to ask Rin," he mused. A while back the thought may have stopped him but now he barely noticed. Until decisions were made, and new people hired though, he was helping out. Nobody seemed to mind- especially not the ladies. The Lord of West Land dating was still quite the charmer.

Sesshomaru glanced at his watch. Rin was late. He smirked as he saw her flushed face appear from around the corner.

"Sorry," she gasped for a breath, "I'm late. Things took longer than expected at the salon." Rin no longer worked as a waitress. Two years ago she had quit _Sonny's _to work forty hours a week at her mother's salon. She now had the proper training to do so, and to keep two full time jobs would be too much even for her.

"You changed your hair," he remarked. Rin smiled and shook her hair which she had streaked with white, peek a boo style.

"You noticed," she replied, looking plesed. This caused him to smirk, and for some reason he found himself capturing some of the white locks in between his fingertips; they were soft to the touch. Rin tilted her head and grinned up at him. "How had your day been so far?"

"I can't complain," he answered, leading her towards his car. He opened her door for her and then got in, turning the key in the ignition. As he drove he started to tell her about the woes of being the owner of a fast growing business.

"Suck it up, my Lord," she teasingly whined, to his surprise. "You are such a baby sometimes. I know you were used to taking the easy way out when I first met you, but you've grown a pair since then, so show it."

"You've become," he paused for the right word, "_bold _as of late." Rin grinned widely across the vehicle at him.

"That's because I have to keep up with your surprisingly strong ego," she taunted. "Seriously, Sesshy-sama, you need to bring yourself back down to earth and realize that while you are the prettiest man I have ever met, and possibly in the western world, you kind of come across as slightly abrasive. I find it endearing, but some people are put off by it. Actually, most people feel as if they've been whacked in the face with a frying pan. The only reason you even happened to have such an awesome friend as me is that I ignore all social norms and tried to figure out why you were so insistent on being alone. Do you want to know what I figured out?"

"What did you figured out?" While he was amused, Sesshomaru also felt slightly nervous. What was her conclusion? Had she figured something out?

"Well you've been hurt, obviously, since everyone in the world has," Rin spoke in a matter-of-fact tone. "I happen to think that you had _really _fallen in love with a girl once, and she tore out your heart, stomping it flat on the pavement, or something along those lines. I don't know who she was, or what she did, but I am determined to help you get over her horrid smearing of that wonderful thing that the world calls l.o.v.e." Finishing one of her common one-breathed speeches, she reached a hand over and touched his cheek.

A strange feeling fell over Sesshomaru, and he decidedly turned his eyes to stare out of the windshield at the traffic. Suddenly his nerves flared up even more. How much could she find out? Then again, part of him felt strangely thrilled to have someone dig past the layers that he had built up around himself, though he would never admit it.

"You have an overwhelming amount of imagination," he said in a tone that barely convinced himself. Rin just laughed.

"You're so transparent to me. You can't try to use your people skills and lying, because I can see past it. I know you too well by now. You have to realize that once you become best friends with a girl she begins to know you almost better than you know yourself. Truly, it's neat. Oh, you know what else is neat?! I found your pen under my couch. I know it's yours because your name is on it. If you want you can to pick it up after dinner."

"Sure," he nodded, pulling into the parking lot. "Let's eat."


	12. Part 11: Mishaps of Importance

**Author's Note:** Sorry that it's been so long since I've updated, but I also can't guarantee that it will be any sooner before the next chapter. I was given short notice to start college early, so I'm very busy!

Please review! I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>Contrary to what he would have believed, Sesshomaru found Rin's apartment to be very tidy and well kept. Everything had its place and was in it. There was not a speck of dust to be seen and it quite impressed him.<p>

"There is a surprising amount of space here," he remarked, glancing around the plain eggshell walls, then to the brightly patterned furniture.

"I was lucky to find a place so nice for such a good price," Rin smiled and gestured to a comfortable looking futon. "Have a seat. Did you want something to drink? Tea, coffee, juice..?"

"Tea, please," he replied. Rin breezed out of the room, and Sesshomaru took the seat that was offered to him.

Apparently the kitchen was just as organized. Only moments after she left the room, Sesshomaru could hear the water running, and the sound of what he assumed to be a kettle being placed on an element. She poked her head through the door quickly.

"What do you take in your tea?"

"Just a little cream." She nodded, and was gone again. Within a minute she was sitting at his side, with a tray. On top of it there were two cups of steaming green tea. As she handed him his cup, he sniffed at it. "Jasmine?" She nodded once, smiling and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"It's my favorite tea," she replied,"but it's a bit expensive. Oh!" Something dawned on her face. "Speaking of expensive, I should go and get your pen. It's just in the other room." She stood up too fast, and ended up knocking into the tray on the table. He felt the heat on his skin as her own cup tipped onto its side, splashing his lap. Sesshomaru jumped up, trying to put some room between his flesh and the now wet and quickly cooling fabric. "Oh my god, I am so sorry!" Rin exclaimed. "I'll get you a towel!"

Sesshomaru stood, pants dripping, in the centre of Rin's living room. It wasn't long before she returned with a fuzzy pink towel, looking mortified.

"I'm so, so, so sorry Sesshomaru," she apologized again, holding the towel out to him, and bowing her head slightly. His skin was no longer burning, but now he was becoming uncomfortably cold. No harm was done, though, and he smiled reassuringly.

"It's all right." He tipped up her chin so that she could see how truthful he was being, and saw a small amount of tears welling at the corners of her eyes. He dropped his hand and blinked, taken aback. "I'm alright." She sniffed and swiped at her eyes with the back of her sleeve, nodding.

"Sorry…"

"Really, don't worry," he insisted," but, can I use your shower?"

""Of course!" Rin lead him to her bathroom, and swung open the door. The room was also tidy.

"Thank you." He brushed past her, resisting the urge to wink at the poor girl as he did so, and shut the door gently.


	13. Part 12: Oh My

**Author's Note: **Hooray! New chapter! Please review... I've recently got a few followers and stuff, but none of them have reviewed the stories they followed. Quite frankly, it's a bit frustrating.

Inali Grimalkin has some great fanfics! Giver her a look! Also... P.O.J.A!

**Updated:** February 2, 2013

* * *

><p>Rin sat on the couch. She was jittery, nervous, and just plain felt bad. Of all the times for her latent clumsiness to show itself, then hadn't been the right one.<p>

"Lord Sesshomaru," She stood at the door, wringing her hands, "is there anything that I can do for you?" The door opened an inch and one of his thin, strong hands held out his trousers.

"Can you wash these for me?" He asked. She couldn't tell the tone of his voice through the door, but he seemed frustrated. She bowed her head and took the soaking clothes from him. The door promptly closed and she could hear the water begin to run.

Rin hand-washed the pants in the kitchen sink. She took extra care to make sure that she was thorough and then hung them on the line outside her window. It took a mere five minutes, and there was no sign that the bathroom would be vacated anytime soon, so she went about tidying the mess off of the table, carpet, and couch.

While she was doing this, she became consciously aware of the fact that there was a man in her apartment. An attractive man at that. A naked attractive man. If that weren't already enough to set her face flaming, the shower was then shut off. Shortly following the quieting of the water, the bathroom door opened. There stood Sesshomaru in nothing but her favorite pink bath towel.

He was just as attractive out of his wardrobe. Clean-cut, and clean-shaven, to avoid back splash of any sort, he had tied his hair back into a loose braid, which was very becoming. He also had abs that went on forever.

Rin averted her eyes and ducked a little closer to the floor, "your pants are out on the line. It will be a while until they dry. I'm sorry to be such an inconvenienced." He seemed to glide, and was at her side in the blink of an eye. He reached down with one hand, encircling her wrist with his fingers, and pulled her up. Her face was still red, and she knew it, but there was nothing that she could do about it.

"Rin, if you apologize once more I will have to silence you the only way I know how." His tone was seductive and his grin teasing. She attempted to glare, and failed miserable, causing him to chuckle. He released her and sat on the loveseat. "What would you like to do to pass the time?"

He looked casual and lay back as he never had before. Rin was thrown off guard. She was staring, and she knew it, but she couldn't help it.

"Well, I'm not sure," she replied with a shrug. Normally she would sit down with a book or magazine and relax. None of her books would suit Sesshomaru though, they were all romantic comedies. "We could put on a movie or something."

"What movies do you have?" He glanced around the room, not seeing any, since Rin kept most things neatly hidden. Movies were a thing she had plenty of, and she smiled as she stood.

"Name a movie and I'll tell you if I have it," she answered, "because I have too many to list."

"Really? I never would have thought."

Rin tilted her head, "Why not?" Sesshomaru levelly gazed at her, and she saw his eyes travel from top to bottom. She let her imagination get a little away from her and swore that his eyes didn't really linger anywhere on her body, as her mind wanted to make her think they did.

"Not sure, really. Do you have The Green Mile?"

"Check and check." Rin got up and reached into a cabinet, barely even looking, and pulled out the requested DVD. She then moved over to the machine and placed it in, pressing play.

* * *

><p>The Green Mile had always been a movie that Rin had enjoyed, but she always felt tired by the time it was over. It was long and dramatic, and it had taken her a good effort not to cry in front of Sesshomaru during a few choice parts. As usual, by the end of the movie she had that song stuck in her head.<p>

"Heaven, I'm in heaven," she sang softly as she turned off the DVD player and put the disk away, "And my heart beats so that I can hardly speak. And I seem to find the happiness I seek, when we're out together dancing cheek to cheek." Then she turned to her guest. "She was about to say something, but noticed that his eyes were closed. He looked so peaceful and serene.

The first thing that came to mind was that he would catch a cold if he slept like that, but she didn't want to disturb him. Rin went to her room and pulled out a spare blanket, bringing it back over to the loveseat.

"I've never seen you look so relaxed," she whispered as she leaned to wrap the blanket around him. Something then happened that forced a squeak from her mouth. The sleeping man's arms wrapped around her, pulling her down on top of him and pulling her close.

She could have sworn that her face went up in flames as she lay there in Sesshomaru's arms. She couldn't resist glancing up at his beautiful face and was so entranced by the calm look of him. She couldn't risk waking him up and ruining it, so she cuddled close. She gently and slowly shifted until she was in a comfortable position, and allowed sleep to claim her.

* * *

><p>Waking to a house that smelled of coffee and mouth-watering food was not something which Rin had been accustomed to. Even when she had lived with her mother it hadn't been standard practice. Her mom wasn't much of a culinary expert, and the charcoal rich foods which she had tried to make had only enforced eating out.<p>

When Rin opened her eyes sunlight was streaming through the half-open blinds. She stood, causing the blanket around her shoulders to slip to the floor. She picked it up and folded it, bringing it back to her room and stuffing it into its place in the closet. Her next destination was the kitchen.

The kitchen held even more delicious scents, and in it stood Sesshomaru. His hair was again tied back in a braid, this time tighter, and he wore his clothes from the night before. On top of that he had her whit, ruffled apron. It suited him so well that she failed at supressing a giggle. He turned to look at her.

"Ah," he smiled, "you're finally up! How was your sleep?" She blushed, remembering how she had ended up sleeping in the living room in the first place.

"It was good," she replied. "Would you like some help?"

"I'm pretty sure that I've got it under control. I was, however, in a bind a bit earlier." He lifted her cheese grater and shook it a little. "Why do you keep this in the cupboard above the fridge?"

Rin shook her head, "I normally don't. My mother was over the other day, and likes to do her own kind of 'organizing'. By organizing, I mean meddling. What are you making?"

"My special omelets. I was pleasantly surprised to see that you have vegan cheese in your fridge," he remarked. Rin nodded and thanked him as her passed her a mug of hot black coffee. Just hot she liked it.

"Well, I remember that all of your orders from Sonny's were either vegetarian or avoided beef or pork. Was I wrong in assuming that you only eat fish and chicken?"

"No, I would say that you would be absolutely correct, but that doesn't include cheeses." Sesshomaru sounded impressed, but was facing away from her so she couldn't see his face. "How did you remember that?"

"I have a pretty good memory for things like that. If only I could remember everything so easily."

The breakfast he served her was delicious. The conversation was amusing, and Sesshomaru even avoided mentioning the fact that she had cheese in her fridge just for him. They didn't mention the night before, and he didn't ask her how they'd ended up asleep, cuddled together. It was a good thing for Rin, since she may just have died from embarrassment if she had to answer him while he looked at her with those eyes.

As they said bye, she reached and gave him a hug. He looked a little surprised, but hugged back before heading off through the door.

She liked him, she realized. She liked him a lot more than she should admit, but what was the point in trying to hide it from herself?

Rin sighed and plopped onto the couch, gazing dreamily out the window. What would a life with Sesshomaru be like? Exciting? Most likely. Busy? Definitely. Rewarding? She would say so.

She shook her head, and made a face at herself in the glass of her television stand. After one night of random unbelievable events she was already putting a fence up around their dream home? She had to slow down, and be sensible.

He had been asleep and accidentally reached out for her. There was no reason to believe that he felt anything for her aside from friendship, and if she wanted to keep what relationship they had she would have to be a little more aware of the boundaries.

"Oh, well," she said to herself. "It was a nice little dream anyways."

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: <strong>HAHAHAH! What do you think?!


	14. Part 13: Epiphany

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry that I keep taking so long to updated. I work weekends and go to school on weekdays, so I have very little time to myself. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review!

**Updated:** April. 12, 2013

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru was having difficulty concentrating on the stack of paperwork in front of him. It was strange, because his staff usually found it hard to pull him out of his work at any given time. To anyone who didn't know him, he would have appeared to be lost in business, but Dean could see that the boss had re-read the same line of text at least three or four times.<p>

"Excuse me, sir," the young man made his presence known, "has something happened this morning?"

"Pardon?" Sesshomaru's golden flecked eyes lifted from the page in his hand, and met Dean's green ones. His newest employee walked closer to the desk.

"I couldn't help but notice that you happen to be preoccupied this morning. If I add in the fact that you seemed to be in a particularly good mood when you arrived, I can only surmise that this morning offered you a pleasant surprise. Was I too forward in inquiring as to what it was?"

Sesshomaru looked down and attempted to read the paper again. As Dean turned to leave, he replied, "not at all, Dean. I don't know exactly why I'm feeling uplifted today. I wouldn't spread it around though. I don't want the others to think I've gone soft." His employee laughed.

"Gone soft, sir? You've never been a hard-ass if you don't mind me saying. Sorry for interrupting you, but you have a phone call and left your cellphone in the lobby." He reached out and placed the phone on the desk. "I answered it so you wouldn't miss it. They're on hold."

"And why didn't you tell me that before inquiring about my morning?" Sesshomaru wondered in amusement. Dean grinned at him.

"I was wondering if you had finally asked Miss Rin out." Sesshomaru blinked and looked up.

"Why would you wonder that? We are just friend."

"Truly? Well it is a shame, sir, that you can make successful romantic pairs for hundreds of people a year, while you can't see past the tip of your own nose when it comes to your own relationships." Before waiting for a response Dean left, closing the door behind himself, leaving Sesshomaru with nothing to stare at.

"Hello?" He said, raising his phone and placing it against his ear.

"Oy, Sesshomaru, and long time it's been!" Sesshomaru groaned and ran a hand down his face.

"InuYasha, what warrants this pleasure of a phone call?"

"You don't have to sound so thrilled to hear from me, brother."

"I'm _ecstatic_. What is it that you wanted?"

"Miroku proposed to Sango, and they wanted to invite you to the wedding. I tried to convince them that inviting you was a ridiculous idea, but they are both set in the idea that you should be there." InuYasha's voice sounded bored. "I expect that you'll be bringing a date? I don't want to have to find my _'actor'_ big brother someone who will pay him by the hour."

Sesshomaru suppressed a growl. InuYasha really knew how to piss him off. Just his voice was enough. It wasn't that they hated each other, per say. They just couldn't stand one another.

Besides that, the whole reason for the call was almost preposterous. InuYasha had hired him a few years back to pretend to date Sango Kikaku, a refreshing young woman who was spurned in love by her less-than observant best friend. Things had resolved themselves, and the two had made up. Now, it seemed that they were to wed, and _why_ did they want him there?

"I told you that I don't work in the industry anymore," Sesshomaru stated through clenched teeth. "Why would they want me there? It's not as if I am their friend like you are."

InuYasha sighed, "I know that as well as you do, but Sango's got it into her head that you are one of the people responsible for their happiness. I tried to assure her that you only did it for the money, and not for the greater good, but she won't take no for an answer."

Sesshomaru frowned into his empty office. This was preposterous, but how could he possibly get out of it?

"I'll think about it."

"I knew you would say that. Just think fast, because it's next week."

"Fine, I'll get back to you."

"Don't forget the date!" InuYasha added as he hung up.

Sesshomaru sighed, leaning back in his chair and gazed up at the ceiling. This was too much. He would end up having to go to this wedding. On top of it all, Dean seemed to be under the impression that he and Rin had been secretly dating or something. He tapped his fingers on the desk in front of him.

It didn't so much bother him that the young man had assumed such a thing, it was more bothersome that he was incorrect. Recently, Sesshomaru had admitted to himself that he found Rin to be a breath of fresh air in his often stale life. He would catch himself stealing looks at her while she was focusing on something. He found it endearing how she would bite her lip in an effort to hold back tears as they watched a sad movie.

In fact, last night he had found her so overwhelmingly captivating that he had feigned sleep as she sang a sweet tune. When she wandered over to cover him in a blanket, he had unthinkingly reached out for her. He had inwardly cursed himself, realizing that she thought that he was sleeping. It surprised him that she had curled up on his lap, rather than wake him up.

Sesshomaru shook his head, bringing himself back to the present. What was he doing? She was his friend, one of the only ones he had. It would be idiotic to breach boundaries that friendship placed. He set his mouth and allowed for the thought of: why not? No cheap seduction tricks, he could woo her fair and square. A little smile formed at the edges of his mouth and he stood, pulling on his suit jacket.

"I'm going out, I trust you can handle things," he nodded to Dean as he headed out the door.


	15. Part 14: Peppermint Tea

**Author's Note: **For the kind-of chapter you've all been waiting for! I hope you enjoy! Reviews= good karma and good feels.

**Updated: **June. 4, 2013

* * *

><p>Rin sighed and blew her bangs out of her face. The day had been long and busy at work. Her fingers and wrists ached, and she was beginning to feel a headache coming on. Fortunately, it was over now, and she leave.<p>

It was a gorgeous afternoon, so she opted to walk back home. The air was refreshing on her cheeks. Sometimes she wished that she had gone to school in order to choose a career that would allow her to spend more time outdoors. She had always loved being in nature, whether it was warm or chilly. The sun on her skin always made everything feel lighter.

As of late she had been spending her free time indoors. It was a shame to waste such wonderful weather, still, she had cooped herself up inside and been learning to cook. On her last day at _Sonny's_, Jaken had given her a tearful goodbye, and a wrapped parcel. When she had returned home, she had opened it and to her surprise, it was a '_How to Cook for Dummies'_ book. Since then she had gained some skills that she had never expected. Like sautéing.

She had also done a lot of studying since then. She had read up on nutrition, patisserie and even ice carving. Really, what had started her interest was her initial research into veganism, and vegetarianisms various branches. She had never realized there were so many. Polotarians ate chicken, while Pescetarians ate fish, and that was just the beginning.

Rin looked up at the sky and smiled. It was almost the weekend. A relief from getting up at seven, and an allowance to sleep in, curling under the covers for an extra hour or two. It would be pure ecstasy.

When she arrived at her place, she was surprised to see that she had a visitor.

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing here?" She asked, surprised, but positively so. He turned and smiled a pleasant smile. The breeze blew his braid lightly from side to side.

"I came to visit you," he replied with a hint of an amusement in his voice. "Is that such a surprise?"

"Not really, I just wasn't expecting you. Wait a moment, I'll open the door." He stepped back and she pulled out her keys. Once they were inside, they made their way to her apartment.

"How was work?" Sesshomaru asked, standing right behind her. She smiled at him over her shoulder. God, he looked good today. Well, he looked good every day. The way the sunlight caught his silver hair was mesmerizing.

"It was exhausting, and I have a headache."

"That's not good. Let me fix you some tea."

"I could make it myself, you're the guest!" He took her hand and led her to the couch, forcing her to sit.

"I insist." She blushed and nodded. He released her hand and wandered into the kitchen. She leaned back and closed her eyes, rubbing her temples. There was almost no noise from the kitchen, and in a few minutes Sesshomaru came back in with two steaming mugs. She heard him place them on the table, and opened her eyes. "I have something to admit."

Rin raised an eyebrow, "okay, what is it?" She lifted up her mug and sipped it gently. The warmth filled her stomach and calmed her. "Mm, peppermint is my favorite." He had even remembered how she took it.

"It's fairly obvious by the sheer amount of it in your cupboard," he chuckled.

"Well I'm sorry that I like my tea organized. Do go on though."

He nodded, "well, I have been putting much thought into things as of late." He stopped and took a sip of his own tea, looking pleased. "Ah, it is a good brand. Anyways, I have put much thought into how absolutely spellbinding you are." Rin's eyes gaped and flashed to his face quickly. His eyes were awaiting hers, and his smile made her smolder.

"What do you mean?"

"I think you heard me perfectly well. You always listen. You pay close attention to those around you, and it makes for very interesting interactions. You are always so bright and happy, like a cloud drifting through the sky. You smile more often than anyone I have ever known, and you treat me like a friend."

"Y-you are a friend," she stuttered. Sesshomaru leaned back and crossed one long leg over the opposite knee.

"And so are you. So, I wondered, would you like to me to my brother's best friends' wedding? The bride has kind of insisted I be there, and my brother insists that I bring a lady friend. I was wondering if you would mind being that friend."

Rin stared momentarily, then looked down. Her stomach began to flutter, and she felt her pulse start to race. His gaze drew the blood to her face.

"Of course. I mean, anything to help you, Sesshomaru."


	16. Part 15: On the Road Again

**Author's Note: Two years from today I am getting married. Whoop whoop. Also, thank you for all of your support, and please continue to read and review Operation:Escort!**

**Updated: June 13, 2013**

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru had invited her as a friend. He had intended to make it clear that he meant otherwise, but then it had dawned on him that Rin may need more convincing. After-all, hadn't he decided that he was going to do this properly? His father had always said: 'anything that is worth doing, is worth doing right.' If his intuition told him anything, it was that this was worth working for.<p>

First things first: he bought a new suit. It wasn't as if he needed another one- his closet was full of them. Still, this was a special occasion, and it deserved a certain added amount of care. It wasn't as if anyone but Rin may notice anyways.

The next day he headed down to his favorite shop, and spoke to the worker- a man by the name of Koga. They managed to pick a very fitting suit, with a nice red shirt. The price was not as steep as one would regularly expect for attire of such quality. The fact that he was a frequent customer may have had a say in the matter.

The next part of the plan was to take his car to be washed, inside and out. If he would be making a couple hour trip with a lady in the vehicle, it would need to be at its most presentable. That meant wash and shine on the outside, complete with wax, and a steam cleaning on the inside. Unfortunately, the complementary air fresheners were always too robust. They tended to make his head spin with their variety of scents, and the sheer strength of their odors. Before driving out of the carwash, he always plucked it off the rear-view mirror and lobbed it into the trash receptacle.

Music was the next thing on the list that he had created for himself. The chosen entertainment had to be enjoyable by both passengers, but not lead to awkward atmosphere. Though he suspected that there would be no problem in that department- especially since his passenger tended to carry on conversation fabulously- he wanted to make sure that things were planned properly.

Accommodations were also essential to this plan. The trip was possible to make in one day, but who in their right mind left a wedding and drove for hours afterwards? A hotel may not fit into Rin's pocketbook as tidily as it did his, and he would not force such a decision on her. The solution to this issue came when InuYasha had called back, requesting the name of his date. His brother had been kind enough to offer spare rooms of his house for them to stay in. This resolution was adequate, but also left a slightly bitter taste in his mouth. He now owed his brother a favour, and that never sat well with him.

The plan was to arrive the day before the event, and set in, then to stay for a day or so afterwards. Rin had agreed that this was a good idea, and had already booked the time off of work. To make up for the time she would be gone, she was working extra hard in the days that led up to it.

Finally, the day came when they were to leave. He was all packed and ready to go. He pulled up outside of Rin's apartment just in time to see her bringing out her luggage. The first thing that he noticed was that she had packed fairly heavily for such a short trip. Second, he saw the worried expression on her face.

"Is something the matter?" he wondered as she slid into the seat next to him. Rin let out a sigh.

"I didn't have time to buy a dress, and nothing I had was really fitting for a wedding."

"That's not a problem. I'm sure that one of the ladies that my brother spends time with will either have something for you to borrow, or be able to point you in the direction of a good store. I'm sorry if you've been worried about it."

"Why would you apologize?" She looked curious.

"I was the one who invited you. You are doing this favor for me, and I should have asked if you needed assistance with anything." Rin laughed quite loudly at this and smiled brightly at him

"Oh, don't you worry about it, My Lord," she used his special nickname. "It was my own time management flaws that did this. You had no part in it." She leaned her seat back a couple of inches and stretched her arms out in front of her, yawning. "You gave me plenty of notice to prepare for this trip, work has just had me very tied up. On top of that, I kept forgetting."

"I see," Sesshomaru nodded in acknowledgement. "Well, I suppose it's a good thing that we planned for some extra time."

The trip was a successful one. The music played softly in the background, and Rin spoke to him. First about work, and then she branched off into other topics. The time seemed to fly, and four hours later, they pulled into his brother's driveway, next to an old green Ford F150.

The house wasn't gigantic, but was nice enough. It was painted a nice blue, with grey trim. The windows on the second floor were open. There were two trees in the front, and The grass was nicely trimmed, and there were lines of flowers on each side of the walkway.

"This is beautiful," Rin exclaimed, eyeing the yard as she removed her baggage from the trunk of the car. Sesshomaru stepped up beside her and took the bag from her hand. "No, wait- I can do it-" She insisted, but he ignored her, grabbing his own luggage as well.

"InuYasha and his long-time girlfriend Kagome have lived here for the past year or so," he informed her. "The flowers are her work, no doubt." He paused and looked thoughtfully at the greenery for a moment, before glancing back towards Rin and starting to walk towards the door. "I think you will like Kagome. She's a very nice girl, with great patience. She would have to have, to put up with my brother for so long."

"I somehow doubt that InuYasha is as bad as you say," Rin commented in an amused tone. "Otherwise he would not be able to attract someone you would describe as very nice."

"I suppose," Sesshomaru shrugged and reached out to knock on the door. It only took a minute before the door swung inwards, revealing a familiar face. A pretty young woman with wavy raven hair and soft brown eyes smiled brightly when she saw his face.

"Sesshomaru! It's been such a long time!" Kagome closed the door behind them. "I'm so glad that you could make it! Who is this? Hi, I'm Kagome!" She reached out her hand in a welcoming gesture and Rin shook it.

"I'm Rin! You must be Kagome! Sesshomaru _just_ told me about you."

"Only good things, I hope!"

"They were definitely good things. It's very nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine, really. Let me show you to your rooms!"


	17. Part 16: Meeting the girls

**Author's Note: **Finally, my writers block had been trumped by overwhleming stubborness! Reviews= Karma! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The entire house was very comfortable. The furniture was simple, and the feel was inviting. Once she was in her room, Rin had to smile.<p>

Kagome was quite the hostess. She had Rin relaxed and refreshed in no time. It was appreciated, and Rin told her so.

"Oh, it's really not a problem, hun," the brunette spoke. "You're a guest! Besides, you managed to convince Sesshomaru to attend the wedding, and I appreciate it."

Rin shook her head, "no, no, I had nothing to do with it." Kagome gave a knowing look and smiled.

"I suppose you wouldn't think so. Either way, I am glad that you both have come. It will mean a lot to Sango. Has Sesshomaru told you about Sango and Miroku at all?" Rin shook her head. "Of course he wouldn't…" Kagome laughed lightly. "Well, Sango and Miroku had always been close friends. One thing led to another, and Sango realized that she was in love with him, yet he was dense, and also a world-class flirt." Kagome slightly grimaced at the memory. "He ended up hurting her. They didn't talk for some time, and then InuYasha and I got an idea." She paused and looked into Rin's eyes. "You know about Sesshomaru's previous job, right?"

"Yes," Rin nodded with a little half-smile. "I was aware of his work as an escort. He was still in the, um, business, when we met."

"Well, we got the idea to ask him a favour. We hired him to take Sango on a couple dates. It made Sango happy, and as luck would have it, Miroku noticed. This caused him to realize his feelings, and we left hints as to where and when their second date would be. Being emotional, and in love, Miroku stepped in and stole the girl. That is how they ended up together."

"Wow, I never expected that kind of story," Rin caught herself staring and glanced downwards. It didn't surprise her to hear that Sesshomaru had done something kind for someone. It was still just a sweet story to hear. She couldn't help the feeling of gladness that was growing inside of her. He cared much more for his brother than even he probably noticed.

"It is very 'out of character,' isn't it?" Kagome asked quietly. After a moment she clapped her hands once. "Enough of memory lane! We have a bachelorette party tonight, and the bride asked me to invite the girl who 'caught that charming Sesshomaru'. Needless to say, he made a great impression. Plus, he speaks French, and she loved that."

"I didn't know that he spoke French."

"Oh yes, quite fluently as I remember. Anyways, hopefully you wouldn't mind coming along tonight?"

"Of course not!" Rin paused as a thought came to her mind. "Except, I still need to buy a dress for the wedding! I didn't have the time to find one at home before we left."

"That's alright! We can pick one up tomorrow, seeing as it's the last full day before the ceremony."

"I would appreciate that very much."

It was already getting dark, so they left shortly after. Rin didn't so much as glimpse Sesshomaru before the stepped through the door. She would have liked to say goodbye, but it wasn't the end of the world. Especially since Kagome was so wonderful.

They got into a small car that Rin couldn't identify, and Kagome began to drive. The conversation was light, present, and informative. Kagome told her about Sango, Miroku, InuYasha, and any number or other people that she may meet. In return, Rin told Kagome about how she and Sesshomaru had met, Jaken, and the business. Then they arrived.

"Oh my..." Rin's eyes widened as she took in the building in front of them. Kagome laughed, and parked the car.

"I'm hoping that will be Sango's reaction too. She's kind of a romantic, and places like this aren't really her thing. To be fair, they aren't really my thing either, but I couldn't resist being a trouble maker. Plus, I read on the internet that strippers are something that most of these parties involve..."

"If you say so."

"Kagome, how could you possibly have me come here!" An emphatic voice called out from behind them. Both girls turned around to see a crimson-cheeked young woman in a pleated skirt and pink blouse. Her long chestnut hair was tied into a high ponytail, and she looked very embarrassed. "And you said your mom is coming?!"

"Ah, I wish I had a camera..." Kagome said quietly. "Oh, wait, I do!" She pulled out a camera and snapped a picture just as the girl made her way up to them. Then she reached out a hand, "Sango, meet Sesshomaru's date: Rin." Sango stopped in her track and blinked. Some of the embarrassed colour drained from her cheeks and she turned to the new aquaintance.

"Oh! Hello, InuYasha told me that you were coming!" She reached out and they shook hands. "I hope that you enjoy your time here, and thank you for coming! Even if my cousin is a sneak." She gave Kagome an evil eye, and earned a victorious smile in return. "Well... lets get this over with..."

"Okay, let's go in!" Kagome smiled and pulled open the door.


	18. Part 17: Bachelor's Party

Choosing the appropriate casual ware was a difficult task for Sesshomaru. He never went out in less-than his best suit, but InuYasha had insisted that wearing a suit to the casual atmosphere to which they were headed would not be appropriate. He had to settle on being driven to a strip-mall, and suffering through trying on assorted mens clothing.

"This is very uncomfortable," he stated begrudgingly to his half-brother. "Can't I just wear my grey pinstripe..?"

InuYasha sighed and shook his head slowly.

"Wear what you want. I can pretty much guarantee that you'll be more comfortable in the clothes I picked for you." The clothing in question: a t-shirt and jeans, were too tight.

"If you insist." He changed back into his much more comfortable suit, and walked to the cashier to pay. His eyes widened at the price. "That's all..?"

"Not everyone spends a small fortune on their clothing, Sessh. You're just a special snowflake."

"Call me that again, and you'll regret it," Sesshomaru growled deep in his throat. InuYasha chuckled.

"I'm sure. Actually, I'm surprised that you came. I was sure that you would come up with some sort of excuse to bail. I mean, you never want to come back home, nevermind attend someone's wedding- especially someone you barely know. It doesn't seem like you." InuYasha smirked. "Is it Rin's doing? Has someone finally gotten under my cold-as-ice big brother's skin? Someone with a nice smile, and big brown eyes messing with your feelings?"

Sesshomaru said nothing. He just walked out to the car and waited silently for the doors to unlock.

"Really? You're not going to answer? I must have hit a nerve."

"The reason I never call, or come home," Sesshomaru said, "is simply because you talk too much. Also too quickly, without thinking. InuYasha, you need to keep your curiosity where it suits you, which should be away from Rin. I don't want you putting any ideas into her head."

The words came out smoothly but, who was he fooling really? InuYasha smiled at him in disbelief, and he just turned away.

"Drive. I don't want to be out too late."

Sesshomaru hadn't known what to expect in attending a bachelor party, but the sport which InuYasha called 'paintball' wasn't it. Everything was so fast-paced, and dramatic. People were jumping off of small wooden structures, and hiding behind trees. They were like children. Especially when they got him by a paint pellet.

He was quietly proud at the fact that he went the first good portion of the game without being shot. He was beginning to feel confident, when he felt a sharp pain in the side of his neck. He reached up with his left hand and touched it, pulling away to find yellow paint on his fingertips.

His stomach tightened, and he looked around. A tall man with dark hair grinned at him tauntingly before ducking behind a wooden structure. Sesshomaru did his best to return the attack, but it was unfortunately not his forte.

By the end of the game, his clothing was covered in a rainbow of paint-spatter, and he had yet to score even one shot against another player. Frustrated, and sulky, he climbed back into the car, as the other men did.

"You look like you failed at dodging any and very paintball that was fired today," InuYasha remarked. Sesshomaru looked out the window, not dignifying the jab with a retort. InuYasha chuckled. "So, big brother Sesshomaru isn't good at everything after all. He can speak French, romance ladies and act like the big man on the block, but he's awful at paintball."

The drive back was very quiet and tense. The moment that the vehicle stopped, Sesshomaru was out the door and headed up the walk.

"Oh, come on. It wasn't that bad. It even looked like you were having fun at some points." InuYasha trailed behind him, but Sesshomaru spared him not even a glance. He let his brother unlock and open the door, and then he headed straight up to the room he was borrowing, to await the later dinner.


	19. Part 18: Imperfect

"That was ridiculous," Sango gasped out between fits of laughter. Rin smiled, biting back giggles of her own, as Kagome clapped shortly.

"I do know how to throw a party," the girl boasted, grinning widely. "See, even though you were skeptical it worked out." She looked away from her cousin. "I realize it was kind of an odd way of meeting people for the first time, but I hope you had fun, Rin."

Rin smiled, "I was a bit embarrassed at first, but I had a lot of fun. I hope that that doesn't make me seem strange or anything." She could feel herself blush a bit, but the other girls smiled at her.

"It's unfortunate that we have to go home," the girl named Koharu sighed, stretching her arms out behind her back. "It's not like all of us are living with our one-true-love." There was a lot of teasing in her voice, and no hint of malice.

Sango laughed, "It's also not like all of us have to clean up after them, either." She reached out and pinched the other girl's cheek, and they smiled at one another in a companionable way.

"It's really nice to meet all of you,' Rin said, sitting back. "I don't have many girlfriends back home, so it was very nice, even if the location was, uh, _different_." The girls laughed, Rin along with them. After she contained herself she paused to think for a moment. "I wonder why Sesshomaru never told me about all of you."

The limousine was quiet for a minute, before Kagome responded, "He and InuYasha, they don't get along very well. It's their completely opposite personalities. It's unfortunate, but kind of funny, mostly because it comes down to how stubborn they both are. I doubt that they will ever see eye to eye, but I hope that they can at least compromise."

"That would be nice," Rin nodded. The car slowed and in a moment the door opened.

"This is our stop," Koharu smiled, taking her friend Kagura's hand, and pulling her out of the vehicle. "See you in two days! Good luck!"

When they arrived back at InuYasha's house, Sango reached out and pulled both Kagome and Rin into a hug. "Thank you, I had so much fun. I want to see those pictures soon."

"Oh, don't worry, they'll be on Facebook by morning." With that as their goodbye, the stepped out of the limousine, and made the short trip up the driveway. The door was unlocked, and InuYasha was sitting inside with a Xbox controller in his hands. He looked up as they walked up.

"It looks like you had fun. It's pretty late and everything." He stood up, and stepped close enough to greet his girlfriend with a loving embrace. Rin smiled, and glanced around.

"Um, where is Sesshomaru?" She wondered aloud, slipping off her shoes

InuYasha chuckled, "he's in his room. The moment we got back, he holed up in there. I believe he's moping."

"Sounds like it," Rin nodded, "I'll go see him. Thank you again for the wonderful evening, Kagome."

"No problem! I hope you enjoy the rest of your trip, as well! I aim to make that reality!"

"I look forward to it," she laughed lightly. "I'll see you in the morning!" With that, she took her leave. "Lord Sesshomaru, open up." She said pleasantly as she knocked on his door. She heard some rustling and footsteps before the door opened. She caught her breath. He stood there in jeans, and nothing else, a pair of reading glasses propped on his nose, and his hair loose down his back. She dropped her eyes, hoping desperately that he hadn't seen her thoughts.

"Did you have fun?" He held the door open for her, and she stepped in. She sat gingerly at the edge of the bed, feeling the tiniest bit awkward.

"Oh yes, everyone was fantastic. I met a lot of nice people. How about you? Did you enjoy yourself?" She looked up in time to see his passing scowl.

"It was fine, I suppose. Different, definitely."

"You sound grumpier than I've heard you in a while. What's wrong?"

"I'm just not accustomed to making a fool of myself." Rin giggled, causing Sesshomaru to frown.

"Oh, don't frown. I was just thinking that it's endearing. I think I may even like you more now that you aren't perfect."


	20. Part 19: Ceremony

**Author's Note: **Ah, I just re-read this story, and I couldn't wait to post this chapter! I hope that you're enjoying the story still. The romance will build much more now.

Please review and tell me your thoughts

**Updated: **July 31, 2014

* * *

><p>The wedding was held in a moderately-sized coffee shop that had been built after Sesshomaru had left home the first time, so it wasn't familiar. There weren't many decorations, just a small vase of flowers and a candle on each table.<p>

The ceremony was simple. Sango was preceded by Kagome as she walked towards Miroku and InuYasha near the order counter. They were married within ten minutes, and as every one of the thirty guests clapped, Miroku picked Sango up off of the ground and spun her around. She laughed, and leaned to kiss him.

Sesshomaru glanced over at Rin as they sat in their marked seats. The dress that she had chosen was a vibrant shade of salmon, and tied behind her neck in a small bow. The skirt belled from her waist to her knees, and her shoulders were bare. A grin was spread across her face, and she looked incredibly happy. Her eyes sparkled as she turned and looked at him.

"Wasn't it lovely?" She asked as the serving staff began to hand out the plates of food. He nodded politely at their server as he poured a rose into his glass. "Sango's dress is gorgeous, I think it's homemade by her aunt… Of all of the places to have it too, it's so adorable! Isn't Miroku handsome? I've never heard of someone being married in a café, it's cute! The vows were so sweet. They're so in love, it shows."

"It's nice to see that you can still be as chatty as you once were," he remarked, his amusement showing on his face. She just grinned at him, and sipped her wine, glancing over at the head table, and he did as well.

There were only four seats there. The bride and groom in the middle, and Kagome and InuYasha- the main of honour, and best man. Kagome was wearing a crimson gown that had a definite nod to classic pin-up style.

Sango's hair was curled and piled elegantly on top of her head. Each pin that held it had a small pearlescent bead at the end, so when she turned her head, they sparkled. Her dress was simple, but elegant. It was nearly floor length, A-line, in white satin.

"They do look quite fine," he admitted, looking down at the meal that had been placed in front of him. Some sort of glazed salmon, risotto, a vegetable medley of carrots, broccoli, cauliflower, and sweet bell peppers made a colourful presentation. He sampled a bit of the salmon, and smiled. "It is quite delicious, you should try it."

Rin whispered, "you're supposed to wait until after the toast, milord." She giggled at his eyeroll, and looked over at the head table again.

After the meal, they all reconvened in a hall across town for the remainder reception. There were many more people present there, and it was much more elegantly decorated.

The first dance was to _'the Wind Beneath my Wings'_, and it was the only exclusive dance of the evening. After Miroku spun Sango around the room the final time, they gestured and insisted that others join them.

Sesshomaru felt himself pushed towards Rin from behind, and when he turned he saw Kagome smiling brightly. When she caught his eye, she winked and whisked away to take his brother's hands.

"We could dance," Rin's voice was quiet, but not so timid. He looked down at her and smiled. Her cheeks were pink, her lips red, and her eyes twinkled. He found his eyes drawn back to the lips that were turned up at both corners, practically inviting him in.

"I think we should," he responded, pulling her into his arms. In a classy manner, he danced her around the room, slowly at first, and then faster when the music demanded it. He had her breathless- he could tell, and after four songs, a slower one came on.

"Hey," Rin said suddenly, her head resting on his shoulder, "why didn't you tell me that you spoke French?"

"Hnn, it didn't exactly come up. Who told you?" The scent of her hair tickled his nose, and he leaned in a bit closer.

"Kagome said something about it."

"Well, yes, it is true. I learned many years ago." She sighed thoughtfully.

"Say something, then. In French."

Sesshomaru paused, "What do you want me to say?"

"Anything."

He thought more than a moment. His arms tightened around her as the music swelled in a sweet crescendo. He could feel her smile against his chest and he took a deep breath.

"Je t'aime plus qu'hier moins que demain," he slipped easily into the familiar language, testing the accent on his tongue. It had been months since he'd used it, and he noticed a slightly sloppy inflection or two.

Rin looked up with a tilted head, "what does that mean?" She looked expectant and curious. Little did she know, he would not explain.

"It's just a saying that seemed fitting for this moment," he grinned down at her toothily.

"Well, it sounds beautiful."

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: <strong>How was it? I hope that you enjoyed it. I would have translated the French for you, but it will be brought up later on in the story. If you still wish to know ahead of time, let me know in your review and I may add it to this.


	21. Part 20: Dancing Cheek to Cheek

**Author's Note:** Yay, new chapter. Hello to the new readers, and hello again to those have been following along!

Reviews= happiness

**Updated:** August 10, 2014

* * *

><p>Just when Rin thought that Sesshomaru couldn't get any more attractive, he said that one phrase in one of the world's romance languages. She had no idea as to what he had said, except that she was pretty sure that t started with a 'j', or she would have attempted to use Google translate on her phone when she went to the bathroom. Either way, when he had said it, she had felt his grip on her tighten, which had sent her stomach butterflies flapping like they hadn't since he had grabbed her in his sleep.<p>

To be honest, he could just look at her these days, and her pulse would go off the charts. She had been having some, for a lack of a better term- racy dreams as of late, that she couldn't even think about without practically turning into a puddle. Her co-star was always a tall, gorgeous, lean, platinum-haired, golden-eyed someone with impeccable taste and skills. In fact, this morning it had been hard to look him in the face.

Now, in his arms on the dance floor, she didn't have to kick herself. He was with her, they were dancing, and he hadn't so much as glanced at anyone else. She found herself allowing for a hope that she knew was reckless, and could hurt her. Though, without hope, what was life, really?

They rested every so often, Sesshomaru getting each of them drinks, and pulling out her chair like the gentleman that he was. They stayed until Miroku and Sango left for their hotel sweet. Before she walked through the door, the bride had turned and kissed Kagome on both cheeks, and then reached to do the same to Rin. She could feel her eyes tear up a tiny bit, as she hugged the happy woman goodbye.

"We could walk back to the house," Rin suggested, as the party wound down.

"Hnn, I do know the way there. Are you sure you want to?" Sesshomaru asked. "You _have_ been dancing for hours in those uncomfortable-looking shoes."

"They make not look comfy, but they are so cute," she gushed. "I think we should walk. I can handle it, and I'd like to see more of the city that you grew up in." She glanced at him from her peripheral vision, gauging his response. He was smiling, his tie a bit loose around his neck, and he looked relaxed.

"Why not?" Without warning he reached out and took her hand, leading her to the coat check. Once they retrieved his suit jacket, they walked hand-in-hand, out the door.

The air was satisfyingly cool against her wine and dance-warmed cheeks. She had drank more than she customarily did, but she had done so slowly, so what it left her was a nice tingly feeling.

A few blocks into their walk, Sesshomaru stopped. Rin turned to him and gasped quietly. Sometime during their walk, he had undone the top three buttons of his dress-shirt. His tie was also undone and dangling around his neck. She had pictured this exactly a few times already, but the part that was the most clear was the eyes, straight from her dreams. He was staring at her, and the way that the streetlights reflected off of the golden irises made them almost seem to glow.

"Rin, come here," his voice was quiet, but serious. Her feet moved almost automatically, as she shortened the distance between them.

'_Please don't let this be my imagination,' _she hoped inwardly. _'Please, oh, please let me have this."_

His carefully manicured clawed hands rested on her shoulders. He reached with one thumb and used it to tilt up her chin. As he leaned in, she felt his breath move her bangs, and she closed her eyes.

He kissed her. Then he kissed her again. And she kissed him. Boy, did she kiss him.

Her arms were around his neck almost instantly, loose at first, then they tightened. She pressed against him with all of the force of her emotions. It was as if her feelings were overwhelming her, and if she let go of him, she might float away. The best part was that she could feel his own affections even as she gave over to hers.

He liked her. He wanted her. This wasn't a dream. Sesshomaru was kissing her, and not just to silence her.

"Sesshy?" A surprised feminine voice announced from just behind her. Rin heard a slight groan deep from Sesshomaru's throat as he pulled back and looked up. Dazed, she looked up at him and was shocked back to her senses.

Sesshomaru looked incredibly pained in the moment he looked up, and then a blank mask like she hadn't seen in years fell over his face. His let her go and he took only a step back, but it felt like a mile.

"Sara?"


	22. Part 21: Uncomfortable

Author's Note: Oh my. I'm really loving your reviews! Thank you so very much! Please continue to tell me what you are enjoying.

Updated: September 15, 2014.

* * *

><p>When Sesshomaru had left his hometown, there had been a reason. There usually is.<p>

The reason was a woman, and that special lady was Sara. In the grand scheme of things he had planned on never seeing her again, and it was not at all pleasant to have his plans foiled. Even worse was the look on her face- like she was thrilled to see him, and expected that he would feel the same.

"InuYasha told me that you had moved away," she said, completely ignoring the woman next to him, and stepping closer. He had strategically placed himself so that he was somewhat shielding Rin when he had let go of her, and as such, he hoped that she wouldn't be drawn into anything unpleasant.

"I don't live here, I am only visiting. In fact, I should get going."

"Oh, don't you _dare_ rush off without having a drink or two with me! We haven't seen each other in years, and we should catch up! I mean, isn't that what they always do in the movies, and books?" Her voice was as sweet and deep as it had been in his memories, but felt more like venom than honey to his experienced ears. She reached a slender hand up to push a lock of long dark brown hair behind her ear, and he noticed her glossy pink lips pucker a bit. "Who's this girl that you have with you?"

Sesshomaru could feel Rin grab his sleeve, but didn't look back. She had already been noticed, but he didn't want her to become the object of his ex-girlfriend's whole attention. He raised his chin minorly, and let his eyes narrow and his lips fall easily into a familiar line. His main focus was projecting icy magnanimity.

"I'm sorry, but we really should-" he started to repeat his exit line.

"My name is Rin," his date interjected.

He felt his jaw tighten even more than it already had. There was a slight tinge of annoyance, but then he quelled it. Rin had no idea what she was getting herself into, and anything that happened within the next few minutes was his fault. It wasn't as if he had opened up and told her about Sara. She didn't understand how uncomfortable her mere presence made him, or how much he wished to leave.

"Rin?" Sesshomaru watched Sara very obviously sizing up what she assumed was her competition. Little did she realize, all he wanted was to get out of there as expediently as possible. There was no way in hell that Rin was her competition- as his dear friend was in a class of her own. "I'm Sara," she reached out her hand, and they shook hands. "How is it that you know Sesshy?"

"Well, we're," Rin paused for a few seconds, and when she continued her words were slower, and more thoughtful, "friends. We met when I was waitressing at a restaurant." He could hear the smile in her voice. "Sesshomaru was a regular patron of ours at the time. I annoyed him into enjoying my company."

"You weren't annoying," Sesshomaru said, glancing at her for the first time since their kiss had ended. Now, taking in her slightly damp lips, he again felt the now-familiar ache of need to be nearer to her, and touch her. "You were… enthusiastic."

"Oh," she laughed lightly, nudging him playfully, "I _totally_ got on your nerves for the first little while. You don't need to try and spare my feelings." Sara cleared her throat gently, and Rin shook her head, looking back to the other girl, her smile still characteristically wide. "How do _you_ two know each other?"

Sesshomaru looked away as soon as she asked. He wasn't sure exactly what would be said, or how Rin would take it, but he was almost certain that he didn't want to see her reaction either way. He also didn't wish for him to see how out-of-sorts he felt.

"Oh, you haven't told her about me, Sesshy? I'm hurt. You were never so thoughtless before." It felt like goading, but he didn't rise to the bait. Sara giggled and tossed her hair. "We used to date, hun. All throughout middle, and high school. We went to prom- not to mention every other dance- together. We've known each other from fifth grade."

"Oh, I see."

"You don't even know the half of it," Sara continued. "I'm pretty sure we were each other's first everything. Our first kiss was like magic, and our first date: I don't think I've ever had a better one."

It was Sesshomaru's turn to clear his throat. As he did he took a step back and slid an arm around Rin's shoulder.

"Yes, and it was _nice_ to see you again, but I must decline your offer of drinks. We must be returning to my brother's house. It is getting late, after all."

Sara sighed, "that is so very unfortunate! I was looking forward to catching up with you. The last five years have been very kind to you- you're as handsome as ever!" She was using a far too intimate tone, and it made his skin crawl. She took a step closer, and he just barely resisted the urge to withdraw. "You're eyes are still the prettiest I've ever seen, and your hair has gotten so long! I remember when it was barely past your shoulders!"

"As do I, but anything else I have to say remains the same- we must be going." He pulled Rin against his side and began to walk away, not bothering with a second glance, even as he felt Rin do so.

"We should catch up before you leave!" Sara exclaimed as he walked away, pulling a quiet Rin gently behind him. He did not have to try hard to ignore the words from behind him.

"That was unexpected," Rin piped up pretty soon after they cleared a block.

"The unexpected always seems to happen when I return home." It was actually slightly amusing if he looked at it from a long distance and slightly skewed profile. He found himself smirking slightly ironically.

"Sara seemed nice." Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks almost immediately, and gave what must have been a harsher look than he expected, because Rin's eyes widened. He made an extra effort to make his smile as warm as possible, as he stared down at her.

"Rin, please believe me when I say, that she is not nearly as nice as she was playing at. All of those comments about our past relationship were aimed to ruin our night and to make you feel inferior, and to ruin our night."

She blinked at him, her eyes dropping as he seemed to hit a mark, "I-I doubt that she would do that on purpose. It seems that you have a pretty big history, so it makes sense that she would be excited to see you."

"Rin," her name came out more as a growl, and she looked at him in surprised. He looked into her warm eyes, and read the worry that he was hoping would not have actually taken hold. He felt another angry flare in his chest. "Don't look like that."

"Like what?" She wondered quietly, still meeting his eyes.

"As if I am going to walk away right now, leaving you and taking her home with me instead."

"I wasn't thinking that," she argued surprisingly snappishly.

"Then what is that look on your face?" His voice was still slightly harsh, and he took a deep breath in attempt to control it.

"Everyone gets uncomfortable sometimes, don't they? Why must I be an exception? I may be happy and friendly, but that doesn't mean I can handle all awkward situations with nothing but grace and a smile." He could see it in her face that she was frustrated, and he sighed, letting her go.

"I am sorry, you're absolutely right. I was quite uncomfortable myself, and I don't deal with that as well as others might. I definitely haven't been as wonderful as you have." He clasped her hands in his, feeling embarrassed, and leaned forward, leaning his forehead against hers. "I apologize again, Rin. Please accept it."

"Of course I do." Her cheeks turned pink, a smile easily slid across her face, and he couldn't take it anymore.

He took her chin in one of his hands, and brought his lips down on hers. She made a startled noise into his mouth, and that made it even harder to control himself. He dropped her other and, and cupped the back of her head, tempting her to open her mouth to him.

He kept her like that for five minutes. When he withdrew, her eyes were glassy, and her fingers were clenched into his shirt.

"Oh." It was a breathless compliment, and he enjoyed it wholeheartedly.

"Would you care to return with me?" His voice was strange and throaty to himself, so he cleared it. Rin nodded, and leaned her head on his shoulder. He slid his arm around her waist, pulling her close. "Alright."


	23. Part 22: Cherry on Top

Author's Note: OMGGGGGG! I was so pumped to write this! I hope you love it, seriously!

Also, I'm done school now, so more free time, (aside from wedding stuff), though our story may be coming to an end...

Reviews= Karma

Updated: December 23, 2014

* * *

><p>The first thing that Rin registered when she awoke was that she was unusually warm. Through the night it was customary for her to kick her blankets off and weave them through her limbs, hugging them and her pillow close as she curled into a little ball of comfort.<p>

The second thought that entered her sleep-dimmed mind was that she felt as if she were being held down. That didn't make sense- unless she wasn't alone.

"_Oh_." Of course she wasn't alone. She slowly turned, careful not to disturb her sleeping bedmate, as the memories seeped back into her consciousness. She blushed, remembering how gentle and slow he had been; how much attention he had shown her. His eyes had seemed to glow, even in the darkness.

He looked so young as he slept, his arm draped over her waist, and his hair pulling loose from it's braid. She deliberately reached and tucked a silvery strand behind his ear, which surprised her with a slight twitch.

"_Oh_," she whispered again as his eyes opened gradually. "I'm sorry," she could feel the warmth filling her face, "I didn't mean to wake you." The response she received was an exceedingly pleased- looking wolfish grin. The way he was looking at her made her wish to hide her embarrassment, so she turned away.

"Nnn, where are you going?" Sesshomaru inquired sleepily, casually sliding his other arm underneath her and pulling her close. She hoped that he couldn't feel her heart hammering.

"I- I was going to get dressed, and return to my room," she stated tentatively, burrowing most of her face into the blanket.

"But why?" His tone was still gentle from sleep.

"Now, how am I supposed to answer that without sounding ridiculous?" She posed a little huffily, covering her face with her hands. "Ah, you're so infuriating sometimes. I don't know if you're teasing me on purpose, or not."

"I assure you I am not." His grip loosened, and his arms slid away so that he could rest his elbow in the bed, and lean against it to peer down at her. He seemed genuinely confused. "I was under the assumption that we had a lovely time last night; or so it seemed. You were very receptive."

"There you go again! That's so embarrassing, Sesshomaru!" She rolled onto her back to give him a dirty look. "You have a ton more practice than me, and seem much more comfortable with this whole scenario than I am! I don't know what it may seem to you, but this isn't a common occurrence for me." She was babbling, and she knew it, but this was better than hiding- that as much she knew, as her expression softened to a pout.

"I wasn't trying to insinuate that you did," his face was serious. "I never intended to embarrass you. I thought that you enjoyed yourself. I am sorry if I was mistaken."

Rin blinked. "Sesshomaru, no- I…" She sighed, and leaned up, careful to hold the blanket close to herself, and tentatively pecked him on the lips. He tensed as she pulled back, but did not move. "I did. I…"

"I really enjoyed last night," he stated quietly, but honestly.

"I did to," she looked away.

"What's wrong?"

"I just don't want to lose our friendship." Rin was startled when he chuckled.

"People that say that you can't be friends after situations like this, just don't try hard enough." She smiled at this comment. It was very him- slightly cynical and judgmental. "Besides, you haven't let me tell you what I was thinking. If you feel the same way after I've spoken, I will still respect your feelings and decisions, but I would like to explain myself."

Rin turned her head to glance at him. He was smirking again, but this time he didn't seem to be teasing her.

"Go on, then."

He nodded, "Well, let me say, I was not planning on last night happening quite as it did, but I do not regret it. I asked you to come here with me as my date, and not a friend, Rin. I'm not sure you entirely understood that. I had hoped you might, but maybe I was not as clear as I could have been."

Rin pulled back, and slid up along the headboard until she was sitting up straight. She didn't take her eyes off of him as she moved.

"You weren't, but I would have misinterpreted your meaning anyways," she admitted slowly.

Sesshomaru smiled at her in the way that made her melt inside, even though she already felt as if she were on fire.

"This is our problem, we drop hints, and neither is willing to believe in what they hope is true." He was silent a moment before saying, "Rin, would I be mistaken in believing that you care for me?"

"Well, I thought that that was obvious!" Rin felt as if her heart may jump from her chest.

He chuckled, "I meant as more than just a friend. If you don't feel comfortable in answering, let me say that I have been thinking on my own feelings for quite some time, and I think I have come to a conclusion."

"And what is that?"

He reached and tucked her hair back gently with one clawed hand, "I am fairly certain that I am falling in love with you. That is, if I haven't already."

There it was. It wasn't at all as she had dreamed once or twice, but Sesshomaru was confessing his feelings to her.

"You… Really?"

"I think that this is the least I have ever heard you say," he teased, grinning in amusement at her shock.

"It's just… I thought that I was being ridiculous, even entertaining the idea that you may…"

"Why would that be ridiculous?" This time he looked surprised, and even slightly worried.

"Well, it's just that," she fidgeted, "you're just so handsome, and charismatic. You've got loads more experience than I do. You like sophisticated things, and I'm just _not_. Sophisticated, I mean."

"You really don't see how lovely you are Rin." Sesshomaru sighed. He slid to sit next to her, and take her hand in his. "You're very pretty Rin, but that is the least of it. You're intelligent, driven, and very caring. You even bought me that Vegan cheese, and tried to act like you just had it on hand."

She groaned. "You remembered that?"

He grinned, "of course. You never once gave up on me, even if I may have been frustrating, or too business driven. You always try your very best, and you actually know each of your customers when you work somewhere. Do you even know how impressive that is? Most people wouldn't even care."

"But, it's important. Everyone likes to be remembered."

"See, that's what I mean. You go out of your way to make everyone's day lighter, not just your own. It's noble."

"You're the noble _my Lord_," she joked, feeling slightly overwhelmed by his praise.

"You're incomparable, Rin, and if you would have me, I would like to try to not just remain friends, but attempt something more."

Rin bit her lip, but it did nothing to slow the incoming smile. It spread practically from ear to ear, and she laughed lightly, before climbing to sit between his legs and lean back against him.

"It's on. You better be ready for me."


End file.
